


Forget-Me-Nots

by Its_real_for_us



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Caught, Crossdressing, Depression, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Married Couple, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_real_for_us/pseuds/Its_real_for_us
Summary: Ginny woke, warm and content, the sound of goldfinches chirping in the distance. She looked down at her hand, absentmindedly, smiling as her eyes locked with the diamond on her left hand.Mhm. She hummed, happiness crawling just underneath the surface of her freckled, alabaster skin.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Forget-Me-Nots

The sky was cerulean today, and the sun filtered into Ginny and Luna's bedroom in golden rays of bright, iridescent light. The garden outside revelled in summer's heat; forget-me-nots and bluebells sprouting on the windowsill of their greenhouse.

Ginny woke, warm and content, the sound of goldfinches chirping in the distance. She looked down at her hand, absentmindedly, smiling as her eyes locked with the diamond on her left hand. _Mhm._ She hummed, happiness crawling just underneath the surface of her freckled, alabaster skin. 

She'd been married to Luna for just over two years now. 

"You're finally awake," Luna smiled, caroling under her breath to a song that she believed helped the violets on their back balcony grow. Ginny had become accustomed to hearing it daily, but it never bored her. 

"Yes," Ginny replied, scanning Luna's petite figure. She was wearing only cream-laced knickers. "You look beautiful, Lu!" 

Luna's smile spread across her whole face. 

"Thank you," Luna voiced softly as she jumped onto the queen bed, trying to pull Ginny out of the comfort of their satin sheets. 

_"We can't get these,"_ Ginny had complained as they'd shopped for items for their new home that was located in the countryside, going store to store in Diagon Alley for all they may need. 

_"That's fine. We'll get something else. Mother had always said satin was angels for the skin and-"_ Ginny hadn't even let Luna finish her sentence before grabbing the bundle of satin sheets in her nimble hands. 

Luna rarely spoke of her deceased mother, and anytime she did, Ginny had made a promise to herself to listen to the witch as if her life depended solely on it.

 _"No, finally, let's get them,"_ Ginny had agreed, an empathic grin on her lips. _"But if I'm cold, you're responsible for all the cuddles I'll need!"_

 _"The pleasure will be all mine, Ginny Weasley,"_ Luna had blushed fervently. They hadn't been married yet, let alone _fiancéed_.

"So, are you getting up? I'm expected at Charlie's Dragon Camp in less than an hour," Luna said, pulling Ginny out of the reverie that was their memories. 

"I'd forgotten," Ginny answered with candour. She was happy her brother and wife were working together. "I've got breakfast, go take a shower. Any other day, I wouldn't let you wash your hair alone," she smirked. The lovely red hue Ginny loved was back, dancing across the witch's high-rise cheekbones. 

Ginny leaned in and kissed Luna's forehead, appreciating the saccharine, flowery scent of her. It was all so unique and special. It made her stomach churn in want. 

Ginny started breakfast. She cut up honeydew, strawberries, and buttered two pieces of cinnamon toast, alongside, she made Luna's favourite tea: green chamomile with a pinch of granulated sugar cane. 

"That smells good," Luna voiced as she came into their farmhouse kitchen. 

"Here, sit down," Ginny gestured, pulling out the chair for her wife. "You can't be late on your first day, not that Charlie would fire you or anything," she laughed. "If not, I wouldn't ever let him live it down; no Christmas gifts for years!"

"Oh Ginny, don't say such things, I wouldn't want to use my advantages to my selfish benefit," Luna spoke between bites of strawberry-cinnamon-bread. 

"Of course you wouldn't, love!" Ginny played with the top of Luna's blonde locks that had already been spell-dried. "S'going to be weird not having you around all day!"

Luna looked up at Ginny, piercing blue eyes, cerulean like the day sky. A worried expression crossed her face. "Will you be okay?" Happiness crawled just underneath the surface of Ginny's freckled, alabaster skin. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny asked, almost offended. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume you wouldn't be," Luna said, finishing the last few bites of her breakfast. 

"It's okay," Ginny mumbled, "look at you, Lu." Ginny brought Luna to her feet and looked her up and down. She was wearing beige trousers, a white button-up chemise, and a tight vest on top made of fake- _Luna would never accept wearing the real thing_ -dragon hide.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Luna asked feigning a smirk that cavorted her whole face into an expression that seemed all too foreign for the Ravenclaw. Almost instantly, Luna laughed, and Ginny quickly followed. 

Ginny took Luna's deft fingers into the palms of her hands. "I- I love you," she avowed as if it was the first time. "I love you so, so much." A tear, only one, made it way down Ginny's face. 

"Are you-" _Of course she's wondering why I'm crying. It's only normal that she's questioning if I'm okay._ "I love you too, pumpkin," Luna smiled brightly like the violets and the bluebells that still basked in daylight. The nickname warmed Ginny's heart. She hadn't used that nickname in a couple of months.

 _"Why do you call me pumpkin?"_ Ginny had asked Luna for the first time in fourth year. 

_"Not very observant, Ginevra,"_ Luna had almost sung. _"Your hair is the reason why, it reminds me of Halloween at home and the pumpkin patch my mum grew when I was a little witch."_

And now here they were, Ginny was married to Luna. They lived on the far edges of the Wizarding World, in the countryside to be exact, grazing the Muggle World by just a few kilometres to the east. They had a garden outside in the summer and a yearly one in the greenhouse, and the best part, a sweeping pumpkin patch in autumn.

"I'll see you tonight around 5 o'clock," Luna said, once again, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. 

"Of course, I'll have supper ready. Can't wait," Ginny expressed. Happiness crawled just underneath her freckled, alabaster skin. And with a quick peck, a wave goodbye, and a pouf, Luna was gone. 

The house, suddenly, felt bare.

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to be happy for her wife. And she was happy for her, and her brother who had now conquered his dreams to open his own camp for dragon trainers and medi-witches and wizards alike. 

Everything was as she'd always wanted. Ginny walked to her bedroom, made her way past the vintage armoire that they'd gotten at a thrift shop in Edinburgh. She looked it over; plants trailing all the way to the floor, a golden frame of she and Luna in their wedding dresses at the alter, Harry the priest, a rose Luna had charmed to be eternal on their first year anniversary. 

_Why does it all feel bittersweet?_

Ginny didn't want to leave Luna. She loved Luna. She was in love with her. She'd been forever. She walked into their shared walk-in; Luna's clothing to the left, hers to the right. 

Her brown orbs lingered to the left, studying her wife's clothes. They were all dresses and polka dots, flower prints and lilacs, tight fits or flowy gowns. Ginny, then, scanned Luna's earring collection. There were Dirigible Plums, pumpkins, paintbrushes, crescent moons, wizarding five-leaf clovers, and a plethora of other unique ones she'd admired over the years. 

Ginny wanted to cry as she shifted her gaze to the right. Her clothes weren't like Luna's- _no_ -nowhere near as feminine, but her heart hurt, nevertheless. _What's happening to me?_

She made her way to the floor length mirror, swallowing hard. Ginny was still in her bunny pyjamas that Luna had bought her last August on her birthday. She sighed, outlining the slope of her shoulders, the peaks of her breasts in the tight pink and white tank top, the womanly curvature of her flat, cinched in stomach. _Don't you dare._

Ginny left the mirror's side, not bothering to pay notice to her clothes once more, and reached for a box that was stuck under her Hogwarts' trunk. She dragged the box to her reflection and opened it slowly. Her heart sank as if weighed down by rocks. 

Ginny removed her pyjamas, left only in her own oynx knickers. The house was now not the only thing bare, as was she. She prayed to the forget-me-nots in the garden, unaware she was praying for her marriage to not fall to shambles; praying she'd have the ability to keep this secret with her and her only _forever_. 

The witch took something out of the box. It was long and stretchy and resembled a white piece of cloth; a binder. Ginny stood in front of the mirror, the binder in her hands. 

Ginny's hands were shaking as she put it around her chest, enveloping herself around and around, covering her breasts and pushing them down. Ginny's cheeks grew wet, but she didn't stop. _He_ couldn't. 

Happiness crawled just underneath the surface of _his_ freckled, alabaster skin, and for once, it felt closer to the surface than it ever had. This wasn't Luna's fault. _Gods, no._ Ginny would marry her a hundred times over. Ginny would have kissed her in every language, spoken words of love in every touch, if he'd had to. 

Ginny traced his body again, smiling through the tears as he touched his now flattened chest. He grabbed the pair of wizard trousers from the box and put them on, slipping into them like they'd been Ginny's habitual skin. 

"I'm a monster," Ginny whispered through choked breaths. "I'm a monster. How could she ever love me?" Tears now fell down his cheeks like rain, and Ginny swore, he heard pitter patter coming from outside as well, even if just earlier it had been a beautiful sunny day. 

Ginny looked into the mirror again and his heart dropped to his knees, the silhouette of a beautiful, blonde witch was standing behind him. Ginny was gutted to his core. _No! No!_

"Luna?" Ginny's voice was frantic in disbelief. _She's supposed to be at work until 5! What is she doing here? It's over. It's simply over._

Luna's mouth went slightly agape. Ginny fell to his knees. He was now sobbing unbearably. Ginny had just seen his whole life pass before his eyes; he and Luna's future, their plans on having children, all their friends, their dreams of opening the first wizarding communal garden like they'd seen in the Muggle World, and so much more. 

Luna had married Ginny; the _witch_ , the Gryffindor _girl_ she'd loved in secret since youth. She'd fallen for _her_ soft skin and pumpkin hair, _her_ sweet scent and feminine love. 

"I- I-" Ginny tried to talk, but the words died in his mouth. 

"I came back for my dinner that I'd forgotten in the cooling cabinet. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come eat with me." Luna tried to approach Ginny. "Ginvera-"

"Don't- Don't come near me-"

"Why?"

"Please," Ginny cried, refusing to look into his wife's eyes. "You can't see me like this. I won't let you." Ginny was hysteric, what seemed to be beyond any console. 

"Ginvera," Luna said, her voice full of love, almost as if this hadn't changed anything between them. _That's insane._ She inched herself closer and closer to Ginny until she sat on the floor beside him. "Listen to me, Ginevra Weasley-Lovegood-"

"I don't need you telling me I'm a monster, I know already."

"No," Luna said as she skimmed her fingers through Ginny's fire red locks. "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Ginny looked into Luna's eyes. _Why do I feel safe even now?_

"I love you," Luna whispered, putting emphasis on the word 'you'. Carefully, Luna dragged her hand across Ginny's collarbone and down to Ginny's now flattened chest, and then, down his stomach. 

"But what if I'm-"

"If what?"

"If I'm not a witch."

"You-"

"I know I appear as one on the outside, but what if on the inside, I'm not."

"Ginvera," Luna said, kissing Ginny on the forehead like Ginny had done to her. Luna's scent, once more, calmed Ginny; sweet and floral, just like her clothing. 

_I'm going to lose the best thing to have ever happened to me. I can't. I love her too much._

"I know this isn't what you asked for when you married me."

"Look," Luna mouthed, motioning to the bedroom window, "at all we have." The rain had ceased, the sun was just begining to filter in like it had that same morning. The flowers grew in the summer garden, the ones in the greenhouse garden Ginny couldn't see did, too, same with the violets on the bedroom balcony, and the forget-me-nots and bluebells on the windowsill. 

"I know, but now all of that will be gone," Ginny wailed, "all we have." 

Without notice, Luna cupped Ginny's face in her pianist hands and leaned in, kissing him passionately with a quiet fervour that set Ginny's iron veins alight with happiness. It didn't seem just underneath the surface now. It was in reach. 

"Nothing has changed," Luna cooed, "becuase you haven't. You're still you. Who you appear as is your choice, but on the inside, you're always going to be my pumpkin."

"Lu-Lu," Ginny exhaled, burying his head into Luna's tumbling waves.

"I'm going to stay here today. You think Charlie will understand?" The smirk was back on Luna's lips, except this time it didn't look so estranged. 

"He's going to have to," Ginny declared, a slight smirk on his lips as well. "I love you, Luna."

"I love you, Weasley-Lovegood."

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was my big fuck you to JK Rowling! Trans rights are human rights!


End file.
